Seeing Black, Seeing White
by kamokronos
Summary: Brittana AU Fantasy. Inspired by Charmed. When Santana finds out that one girl has the power to lose her the status of the Source, she'll go to any length to stop it. Or will she find that love and Brittany are all she needs? Some Quittany & Faberry...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I kind of had this idea, because I love the chance for Santana to be a serious BAMF, and for Brittany to utilize her super awesome cuteness, selflessness, and general sexiness to save the world. Also, I love Charmed, seriously! I've always had this straight crush on Julian McMahon (Cole Turner). I know, weird right? But its ok, because my love for Brittana and HeYa far surpasses it (LIKE A BILLION TIMES). Anyway, so, this is kind of my take on a Charmed Brittana story. The charmed ones don't exist, and there aren't really any of the original characters from Charmed, because they're all replaced by Glee characters. Its going to be funny sometimes, dark sometimes, super violent sometimes, and maybe I'll throw in some sexy times too. Not sure yet, cause I've never written one. Any who, oh! I almost forgot. There is definitely some Quittany (Quinn x Brittany, I don't know if thats what everyone else calls it, lol, but thats what I call them) because I kinda dig Brittany turning to Preggers with no Santana around. So yes, there will be a lot of Quittany in the beginning, but don't worry! Brittana will come sooner or later. Probably around chapter 5 or something. But Brittana is on. Its always on.

PS: I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, while still making them different. If that makes sense.

PPS: Oh, I might throw in some Faberry in here some time, and some Quick (Quinn x Puck)...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If I did, I would probably know Naya Rivera and Heather Morris, and my life would be even more super amazing. Well, fingers crossed.

Hope you guys enjoy this :)

(If you read my one, poor other story that I haven't updated in forever, I hope you can forgive me. I honestly don't know when I'll get back to that... But maybe you love Brittana too, and wanna give this a try? "And for those of you who don't watch Glee, A) kill yourself and B) as if." haha couldn't help it! It was just too easy to quote.)

**Love you all. 3**

* * *

><p>The underworld. The place of demons and monsters and evil. It existed on a different plane from Earth, and consisted of rock. Passageways carved from dried magma. The heat would be unbearable to any human. It was the epitome of hell, just how one would imagine it. And it was ruled by the Source.<p>

The throne room of the Source was much like the rest of hell. A large chamber constructed of rock, the dark room flickered with the light of the fire that surrounded its walls. There was one entrance, guarded by two hell hounds.

Inside, the Source, cloaked in black and the darkness emitted, paced back and forth by the side of the Seer.

"Tell me what you see!" the dark figure yelled, frustrated.

"I see two paths, one where you rise to a greater evil than any of us can ever imagine, and another where you lose everything…" the Seer replied, calm and unshaken. She was not afraid of the Source, she was needed, and she knew it.

"How?" the figure whispered out of shock. It couldn't be.

"A girl."

* * *

><p>"Puck! You're my best demon for the job. I want her dead! I want her body burned and the ashes scatted around all of the underworld, is that clear?" The loud voice of the Source echoed through the chamber, the anger visibly coming off in waves.<p>

"Yes, Santana," Puck replied shakily. He had never seen her so angry, and they had been through hell together. Literally.

"Good. Take whomever you need. I don't care what the fuck you have to do, Belthazor," Santana continued, and he knew she was serious as she used his demonic name. Her eyes flashed with fire, then black and her voice turned eerily deep. "Leave!"

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" a tall, lean, girl with blonde hair exclaimed, offering her hand to the man she had knocked down. He wordlessly refused, and got up on his own.<p>

"That's quite alright, ma'am. Girls just can't help but be attracted to me," he said cockily as he ran his hand through his Mohawk. "I'm Puck, but you can call me whatever you want." He extended his hand to her, and winked.

The blonde smiled. "I'm Brittany." Just as she was about to shake his hand, she heard her name being called. A hand wrapped its way around her torso, accompanied by a flash of blonde hair and that wonderful feeling she got, gave the person responsible away.

"I was looking everywhere for you! I always lose you around these aisles, babe," the other blonde said affectionately, leaning in to deliver a kiss to Brittany's cheek.

"Sorry Quinn, but you know I have to try all the samples!" She exclaimed as she looked around excitedly. They were at Costco, to be exact. The towering aisles, the walk in refrigerators, the endless amount of stuff that made it appear they were preparing for the apocalypse. Oh and the free food. The childish smile and squeal of excitement made Quinn smile at her, but a cough interrupted the moment. "Oh, Quinn, this is Puck. I ran into him on my way to the ice cream samples!"

"Its nice to meet you." But it wasn't. Quinn knew who he was, or what he was, to be more accurate. She could sense it, that tingling she felt, and it was obvious in his eyes. The darkness, the soullessness. But Brittany didn't know, and she had to get her to safety. "Brittany, lets go ahead and checkout now." She reasoned that he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack them in a place so public. There were rules after all.

"Oh, ok, bye Puck! It was nice to run into you!" she yelled as Quinn all but dragged her away, pushing the cart along with her. As they navigated through the crowded walkways to get to the front of the store, Quinn glanced back worriedly. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding to see that Puck was gone.

"Are you ok, Quinn? You seem kind of on edge," Brittany stated in that concerned, innocent way that she always did. Quinn couldn't help but smile at how well Brittany could read her.

"Yeah, sorry baby, just a little cold, yknow? Those walk-in fridges are pretty chilly," she replied, laughing it off. And her love for her girl only grew more as she removed her jacket and laid it on her shoulders. "Thanks, hun." Brittany just smiled, then turned to start the self checkout as the slow, old lady in front of them just finished.

"I totally understand! One time, when I was younger, I came here with my mom and dad, but got lost in the fridge. I think I got locked in or something. My parents finally found me, and I told them how I was stuck, because I pulled the door to get in, so why wouldn't I pull the door to get out. They looked at me funny. But anyway, I caught a cold right after that," Brittany rambled, still scanning items but looking up to smile at Quinn every once in a while.

When she pulled out her ATM card to scan, a hand caught her wrist, and a body pressed into her backside. The familiar warmth was back again, ten fold, as Quinn whispered in her ear, "Let me get it, beautiful."

_Who knew grocery shopping could be so sexy, _Brittany wondered as Quinn paid, then followed Quinn out to the car. _Dammit, Quinn, you need to stop, she's in danger! You know your responsibilities. You need to get her home, then talk to the elders immediately! _Quinn scolded herself internally. Quinn sped to Brittany's apartment, scaring Brittany, and rushed through putting all her stuff away. She was mildly slowed down by Brittany, who seemed to make it her goal to make Quinn suffer, as she bent over to get things out of the bags, touched her hands when they passed the items, and generally just was very handsy. Not that she didn't love it, now just wasn't the time.

"I have to go!" Quinn blurted out of nowhere, as Brittany was running her hand down her arm. Brittany frowned, and Quinn flinched. "I'm sorry, babe, I just remembered. There's something I need to do. I'll be back soon, ok? Promise me you won't leave the apartment without me?" she asked, worried that Brittany might go to feed the ducks on her own, and Puck would catch her without protection.

"I promise," Brittany sighed out, upset. Her sexy girlfriend was leaving out of nowhere, and now she was stuck in the apartment. "You better make it up to me."

Quinn nodded than practically flew out the door. As soon as it was closed, and she looked around to make sure no one was looking. She disappeared into a bunch of glowing, blue orbs. Back inside, however, Brittany noticed Quinn left her car keys and rushed out to remind her.

"Quinn, you left your keys!" she yelled as she opened the door, only to find the girl was already gone. She looked down the hallway of her floor. Nothing. She ran down the three flights of stairs and into the apartment lobby. Nothing. Brittany was so confused.

* * *

><p>The flames flicked around the chamber as Puck shimmered in, the heat scorching and so different from the world above, he had to readjust. He looked around for the Source, but didn't see her. Suddenly, he was up against the wall, the uneven rock jabbing into his back and the fire burning his body, and a dark, covered hand was at his throat.<p>

"Unless you have that bitch's ashes, I don't know why you're back, Puck," the owner of said suffocating hand thundered, squeezing even harder. He could feel his body burning up, and the heavy darkness pouring into him from Santana's hand. It was thick, like sludge, and he could barely hold himself together. With her free hand, she removed her hood, and her eyes flashed black once again. He shook his head, and tried to speak, but nothing came out. As quickly as she appeared, she was no longer at his throat.

"Its more complicated than we thought, Santana. Quinn is protecting her."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another Note: I went back and fixed some typos. I don't have a beta, just for the record, so this is all me. If anyone's interested, feel free to PM me. I'm kinda new to this so I don't know how it works, but I'm all for it.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note:** I'm trying to write more chapters than I upload so I have cushion time, and I don't fall behind on my writing. So here's chapter 2. But I'm probably not going to upload it for a few days, so I have time to write more chapters, and, well, gah you know what I mean. Hope you guys like it so far. I'm going to try writing even longer chapters hopefully. This one is kinda short.**

**Oh, I'm also looking for a Beta, if anyone's interested... is that how it works? Idk... So sorry if there are mistakes!**

****Disclaimer:** *Sigh* Glee is still not mine, Charmed is still not mine. But I never give up hope. Naya or Heather can call me anytime ;) But uh, it'd be kinda weird if they read this... lol.**

* * *

><p>Quinn stood in Heaven, and once again appreciated its serenity. She'd been there so many times she'd lost count as a whitelighter, but never did it fail to give her a calm, peaceful feeling and the ability to think clearly about something that was bothering her. However, this visit was to see the Elders, a group of whitelighters even more powerful and wise than the rest. In the corridor, she was surrounded by fellow whitelighters, cloaked in their white and golden robes, their identities hidden with their hoods. She was very out of place, wearing her normal, human clothes. Her body, of average height, was well toned. Her blonde hair flowed freely past her shoulders, her hazel eyes smoldering with determination as she burst into the council.<p>

"Quinn! Is everything alright?" one elder exclaimed. His name was Will Shuester, and he was one of the kinder elders, and one she actually called a friend. He was tall, well built, with light brown hair, short yet curly. She watched as other elders turned her attention to her. To her left was Sue Sylvester, one of the elders she disliked the most. She had been opposed to her starting a relationship with Brittany. There was Emma, who was very wise and nice, but was kind of strange. Figgins was the most senior elder, and had been around for the longest. Then there was Holly Holiday, and honestly, Quinn had no idea how she became an elder, but she was probably her favorite anyway. She was funny, easy going, and insightful of the current times. She had been her biggest supporter for Brittany, and for that she was forever grateful.

As Brittany's whitelighter, she was not supposed to have a relationship with her. It went against all the rules. The elders believed it would distract her from the ultimate goal, keeping the charge and the world safe. When they found out about the relationship, Quinn had been forbidden to see her, but she fought it. She fought the elders, and Holly supported her against Sue's serious opposition to her and Brittany. And so, they managed to convince the other elders to join their side.

"Its Belthazor. I believe he's after Brittany. We ran into, and he didn't do anything, but what if he is?" Quinn spit out at light speed.

"Honey, calm down, its going to be ok." Holly's words were slightly comfort ting, and she awaited more advice.

"Brittany must be protected. She doesn't know her potential, her power, her destiny yet. Quinn can't protect her alone," Emma reasoned.

"Quinn can't do anything for Brittany because she's too busy imagining her naked or worrying like a little baby!" Sue exclaimed. "This is why their relationship shouldn't have been allowed!"

"Sue, come on! Quinn has every right to be worried. Belthazor is the Source's right hand man, which means the Source has become aware of her existence! No whitelighter could take that alone," Mr. Shue jumped to her defense, but his words were hardly comforting.

"Look, why don't we send in Rachel to back her up," Emma continued.

"Rachel? The hobbit witch? That's actually a good idea, Bambi," Sue replied icily.

Quinn was tired of watching the Elders bicker. Geez, you'd think they'd be more mature. "How would we introduce Rachel? Brittany has her own tight knit group of friends, and it was hard for even me to get myself into her life. Rachel has to be trusted quick," she explained.

"Oh! Rachel's a famous singer back on earth right? So just have her approach Brittany and invite her to dance with her at one of her concerts or something. Have it be a benefit for animals because Brittany's a sucker for that…" Quinn scowled at the slight insult, but then smiled. It was perfect. She orbed out immediately, right into Rachel's home. It was a small house, as the 'hobbit witch' preferred to live her life normally and humbly, despite being rich. She had been to it before. It really had three rooms, a bathroom, a bedroom, and the kitchen/living room. It was scarcely furnished, with a few Barbra Streisand paintings, a couple large portraits of Rachel, and pictures of animals. She spotted Rachel in the kitchen cooking.

"Quinn, you almost gave me a heart attack. What would my fans think if my manager suddenly found me dead at my house? They'd be so disappointed, and the world would be deprived of my amazing talent," Rachel said. Quinn just looked at her, not really hearing a word she had to say. Rachel wasn't that short. Just a few inches below Quinn. She had brown hair, brown eyes, a really big nose, and a nice smile. Her fashion sense was horrible, Quinn couldn't help but think, but ever since her manager hired a stylist she had started dressing better. Rachel took her silence as a signal to carry on speaking. "Not that I don't enjoy your visits Quinn, as you were my first whitelighter and all, but really, it wouldn't hurt to knock next time."

"Sorry Rach, its an emergency. The elders want you to help me protect my charge…" Quinn explained gently. Her and Rachel used to hate each other. After all, Rachel was her first charge, and before she knew she was a whitelighter, used to be completely set that her boyfriend at the time (now ex) had a thing for Quinn, and that he had cheated on her. Quinn had finally explained to Rachel how gay she was, so it got better from there. Then once her powers were revealed, and Quinn also revealed her true self, they really had gotten along quite better. Rachel had her moments of being utterly frustrating and annoying (a lot of the time), but they were friends. When Quinn was transferred to Brittany, they kept in touch.

"Brittany? Is she ok?" Quinn smiled a little at Rachel's shift into serious, ass kicking, concerned witch.

"You know that Brittany is… special, right?" Rachel nodded her head. "We ran into Belthazor." She gasped, but Quinn shook her head. "She's fine, I'm fine, he didn't do anything! The Source knows, and he's planning something. I need your help protecting Brittany."

"I'm glad you two are ok. You know I'm happy to help you, that's not even a question. But I do want to know, what is it that Brittany is meant to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. The Elders either don't know or won't tell me. If I knew, everything would be so much clearer…" Quinn trailed off.

"Look, the Elders know what's best. Everything happens for a reason, Quinn. Now, what's the plan?"


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's Note:** You guys are probably going to hate me by the end of this chapter, haha. Well, that is if you hate Quitt, or just really wanted some Brittana action. Not yet. Sorry if the end sucks, maybe I'll continue it in Ch 4, I haven't decided. Guess it kinda depends what mood I'm in. Don't give up on me though! BRITTANA IS COMING SOON! I swear.**

**REALLY IMPORTANT: So, I'm flying to Georgia this Saturday (July 2nd) for vacation for a week. So, hit me up if you live in Columbus haha. Or Atlanta... Anyway, so I'm not bringing my laptop, so I won't be able to update. So, I'm going to try and upload chapter 4 up here today too. Hope you guys like these chapters :)  
><strong>

****Disclaimer:** Glee and Charmed aren't mine. After some thought, I decided, while it would definitely be weird if Naya and Heather read their fanfiction in general, it'd be kinda cool right? I think I read a story about it one time, haha.**

**Love you all :) Many sweet lady kisses to you guys for reading  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What? How do you know? Did you see her?" Santana exclaimed in surprise, and she would never admit it, but fear as well.<p>

"I-I, uhh," Puck hesitated, knowing he was going to be in deep shit. "She saw me. Brittany ran into me, and Quinn came to the rescue."

"Que chingados, puto!" She cursed out. She could feel the anger flowing through her body, could feel her eyes flashing with fire and turning completely black. She slammed her fist against the wall, shaking the underworld as pebbles fell down from the ceiling. "They know who you are Puck! You know she recognized you. How could you be so stupid?" Instead of taking her anger out all the poor rock, she felt flames envelop her right hand and she punched Puck hard across the jaw.

"Fuck! Santana, I'm sorry! I didn't know! You didn't fucking know either. Your Seer is a piece of shit, alright?" He exclaimed as he massaged his jaw. He wasn't mad. He knew Santana. Knew that she couldn't control her anger. He knew she would never KILL him, just hurt him. A lot. They were friends, after all.

"They know that I know now, Puck. It looks like I'm going to have to do this myself," she said out loud, though mostly to herself. He nodded, but looked worried.

"They're going to be expecting me again. No one knows what you look like, except me. So, you should be able to blend in with your awesome super powers and BAMF-ness. If you get into a tight squeeze, I can easily be a decoy and take the fall for anything you need to do, because they'll be looking for me," he planned out rationally.

"See, Puck, there's a reason why you're still alive! You're secretly somewhat intelligent!" she joked. He knew that meant she was more confident about this course of action, and he smiled. This could work. "Ok, so, now that we worked that out, lets hammer out a plan…"

* * *

><p>Brittany wandered around her house, seriously bored. Quinn had been gone for forever, not literally. It was already the next morning! She had no idea where her girl could be. She looked around their small apartment, and sighed. It was hers, technically. She had gotten it all on her own, she'd been living there for a year before she met Quinn. And now she's been with Quinn for six months. They practically lived together. Except they didn't. Quinn's clothes were in their shared closet and dresser, they bought groceries together, they slept together almost every night, little bits of Quinn could be found all throughout the house. Yet, they didn't live-live together, because Quinn still disappeared sometimes. For hours, or days, doing god knows what. Quinn was rich, really. So she didn't have a job. So Brittany really didn't know where she went all the time. Whenever she asked, Quinn would just avoid the topic. And that was ok with Brittany, because she loved Quinn, and trusted her, and her friends trusted her and liked her. But sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder.<p>

And Quinn was perfect. She was the embodiment of beauty, blonde hair that always looked good, hazel eyes that were so deep and expressive it looked like they held the universe, she was so giving and good, so patient with Brittany, so supportive. Quinn never raised her voice, never started a fight with her, always doted on her. She cooked, she cleaned, she romanced, she charmed. She was perfect.

And yet, she was mysterious. Brittany felt like she knew everything about Quinn, and yet nothing. She didn't know much about Quinn's past, didn't know much about her family. Yet, she knew her favorite color, her favorite foods, her habits, could read her like a book. Honestly, it was the weirdest feeling in the world. But she accepted it, sometimes she liked the mystery because she never got bored, but whether or not she did or didn't, didn't matter to her. Because she loved Quinn, and she trusted her, and that was all that mattered.

Her apartment was somewhat small, but cozy. It had a nice kitchen and dining area, a living room, one bedroom, and one bathroom. The walls had come tan, which she hated, but Quinn had helped her decorate the different rooms to display their Quittany, as she called them. Pictures of the couple were scattered around the house and in the bedroom. Duck wallpaper was plastered to the bathroom, along with a whole bunch of rubber duckies, duck rugs, and even a duck shower curtain. The bedroom was lined with pink stars, and the ceiling had her favorite quotes on it so everyday when she woke up, she could look up and be inspired. The kitchen was really Quinn's domain, so it was neat, and all organized the way Quinn liked it. Although, Quinn had bought her a Zoo magnet set, which she had let Brittany arrange all over their fridge. Just another thing that made her love Quinn more! They had a medium sized glass table with six seats so they could eat with their friends over.

The best part was the living room. Quinn had gone all out for her when she 'moved in.' With a 60 inch HD TV, surround sound, the most comfortable pink couch that ever existed, and other chairs and whatnot, it was super awesome. So, Brittany settled for watching TV and enjoying a day off of dance classes, dance lessons, and exercising. She flipped to the news and almost choked on her water.

"BREAKING NEWS! OLD LADY FOUND DEAD IN HER APARTMENT. THE POLICE ARE CITING A HEART ATTACK, NO SIGNS OF FOUL PLAY YET. IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING, PLEASE CALL THE NUMBER ON YOUR SCREEN."

It was her neighbor, Mrs. Cat Lady. Or, that wasn't really her name, but Brittany only knew she had quite a few cats (which was totally awesome in her book) and, well, she was just bad with names. Her mind quickly focused back on the problem at hand. It was scary to think that someone she knew, had just died, right next door to her, and she hadn't know anything about it. Could she have done something to save her? She was a little spooked, and Brittany immediately stood up and started running around the house for something to protect herself, just in case, all while wishing Quinn was there with her. She had just found a bat when she heard someone knock on the door.

She brought it with her to answer it, so scared that she forgot there was a peephole for her to look through, and threw the door open with her bat ready. On the other side was a startled Quinn, who reacted quickly enough to grab the bat from her girlfriend before she could seriously injure anyone.

"Jesus, Brittany! You could have killed me!" Quinn said gently, but urgently, to let her know she was serious. Inside she kind of laughed at her own statement, since she had already died and was now just a guardian angel. And oh, the irony if Brittany had rekilled her.

"Quinn! I'm sorry. I just… and…" Brittany struggled to find the right words among her jumbled emotions. She felt bad that she almost hit Quinn with a bat, angry that Quinn had disappeared in the first place, sad that Quinn didn't trust her to tell her where she was disappearing off to anyway, and happy that Quinn was back. So, she tried to combine all her emotions into action: she dropped the bat, grabbed Quinn roughly by her shirt collar, dragged her quickly inside the house, slammed the door, and shoved Quinn against it, kissing her fiercely and possessively as she whispered, "Where have you been?"

Quinn was left in a daze, taken off guard with Brittany and her bat, and even more surprised at Brittany's forcefulness. Her hands went up to tangle in her blue eyed lover's blonde hair, and she moaned as Brittany's tongue was forcefully shoved in her mouth. She loved the taste and the feel, and god, did Brittany know how to kiss. Brittany's hands moved to grab her ass, and lift her up against the wall. She forgot about the danger of the Source, and Belthazor, and wrapped her legs around Brittany, grinding her center against her firm abs.

Quinn gasped at the contact, aching for more, pushing harder into her girlfriend. Brittany moved her lips to her ear, biting roughly, almost angrily, then soothing the pain with her tongue. Quinn's eyes caught the TV as another update on the dead Mrs. Cat Lady came on, along with a police statement saying there was no foul play. She froze, and put the pieces together. The police, the bat, the possessiveness, pretty much all of Brittany's strange behavior… well, except her horniness.

Brittany, however, took her gasp as a good sign, and started to carry Quinn to the bedroom. "Wait, babe," Quinn got out, breathless. Brittany just hummed in response. "That cat lady…" she trailed off as Brittany kicked the door to their bedroom open.

"I was worried about you, Quinn," Brittany murmured against her ear, and suddenly Quinn felt very guilty for leaving her alone. "But now, I really just need you to shut up and fuck me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Not sure I'm happy with this chapter, but too bad for me. Working on the next chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy this one. Brittana is definitely coming soon! I know its hard to wait for them. BUT BRITTANA IS ON! Hopefully next chapter :)

Oh, I'm also looking for a Beta, if anyone's interested... is that how it works? Idk... So sorry if there are mistakes!

Disclaimer: Its only been a day, and Glee and Charmed still aren't mine. Don't stop believing ;)

Anonymous Person who reviewed my story: Ohhh Quitt. That makes sense. I thought it meant Matt and Quinn, lol. And same here. Totally Brittana as my OPT, but I like seeing some Quitt before Brittana. There was this one story I read where Quinn confronts Brittany about her loving Santana. And she's like, I'll help you make her jealous, and if everyone thinks I'm a lesbian, thats ok, cuz I have scandals every year. Last year was my pregnancy, this year can be fake lesbianism. Haha. I can't remember what that story was called, but it was good. And they totally succeeded in making Santana super jealous, which lead to Brittana. Thats when my love for Quitt came into being.

wkgreen: Its my goal to make Rachel as annoyingly lovable as possible. So, lets see if I can do that in this story. :) So, I'm trying to keep to the characters, yknow.

Jac Lag: Brittana is coming soon, I promise! And I thought about whether I would want Sue as a demon or a whitelighter, and I decided that while she's a major bitch (but super funny) and strict and whatever, that I needed someone to balance out the Elders, yknow.

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

><p>Quinn groaned as Brittany settled down beside her, both of them coming down from their post sex high. "That was amazing, you're amazing," Quinn whispered lovingly into her girlfriend's ear. Brittany turned to her and frowned.<p>

"You said you wouldn't be gone long," she replied sadly.

"I know, babe, I'm sorry, I just got caught up in something, you know how it is. What did you do while I was gone?" Quinn tried to distract Britt from asking what exactly she had been doing. Brittany was good at respecting her privacy, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Q, how come you're always disappearing? How come I've never met your family? How come we don't just officially live together?" Britt questioned suspiciously. She didn't mean for it to come out like this, but it was just too much now.

"Britt, I'm sorry," the hazel-eyed girl said, trying to avoid the subject. But she knew those were all valid questions.

"God! I feel like I know everything and nothing about you! Are you an only child? Where are you parents? Your other relatives? How come you're rich?" Brittany was yelling now. And she almost never yelled. Quinn was stunned, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't lose Britt at all, but least of all at a time like this. She reached out to calm her girlfriend. "No! Don't. Just… Just, if you won't tell me, leave. I think we need some time…"

Her heart broke, and her brain went into overdrive thinking about how unsafe this was. But her body had a mind of its own, immediately standing up and walking out. She didn't know where else to go, and orbed out.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna be there soon, Britt, ok?" Kurt said over the phone. "Its gonna be ok, hun, I promise."<p>

Brittany sniffed and nodded, mostly to herself. "Ok."

Ten minutes later, Brittany was woken up by keys rattling her door, and her three best friends shuffling into her apartment. "Hey guys," she greeted them, then reached for another tissue to blow her nose.

Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt all joined her in the living room, sitting with her on the large, pink couch. Kurt on her right, Mercedes on her left, and Tina next to Mercedes. Kurt couldn't help but feel terrible for the girl.

"Tell us what happened…"

* * *

><p>"I just, I can't tell her, Rach! She wants to know about my past, but what do I tell her? That I've been alive for 60 years, that my parents died before she thinks I was born? That I have a baby girl who's all grown up now! That when I 'disappear' I'm actually going to heaven? God, I just, I wish she could know. I wish I knew who she is too! The elders won't tell me anything!" Quinn was pacing back and forth in Rachel's living room. She didn't want to have to deal with the looks she got from other whitelighters, and Rachel was really her only friend outside of work, and even then, they too had met through work too, but she'd deal with that later.<p>

Rachel grabbed one of Quinn's hands, interlacing their fingers and dragging her to sit on the couch. "Its ok, she'll come into our world eventually. I remember what it was like for me, its going to be ok."

"And now, that bastard is after Britt! My Britt, and now she doesn't even want me there to protect her!

* * *

><p>"Its been three days Britt, don't you think you should at least call her back, now?" Kurt asked gently as he stood in the doorway. He didn't want to push her, but he'd had enough of seeing his favorite blonde upset and depressed.<p>

"I promise I'll call her after you leave, Kurt," Brittany promised, ushering him out. "Thanks for staying with me." He nodded and waved. She sighed. She really missed Quinn. She pulled out her cellphone and hit 1 on her speed dial when she felt a hand come up to cover her mouth. She screamed.

"Shh, no one can hear you, and even if they did, they couldn't save you from me. Do you know how much that Seer bitch is paying to have you brought to her?" a creepy voice whispered into her ear. "She didn't say how beautiful you were though. And I can't remember the last time I had human." She bit his hand, kicked up at his crouch, and screamed. "BITCH! I was gonna play nice, but the Seer didn't give me a condition on how she wanted you!" He yelled at her.

She turned around to see him coming at her, and froze. He was extremely large, muscular… thing… that looked like he was painted pitch black, with red designs. A ball of light appeared in his hand, looking like electricity and energy controlled into a sphere. What the hell was going on?

He raised his arm to throw it at her when a flash of blue and white orbs appeared, and he was tackled to the ground. He felt a sharp stabbing pain, along with flesh being cut off, and howled in pain. He kicked the body off of him, and looked to see the whitelighter that had orbed into him, and another girl. Brittany could only look on, stunned and confused. "Quinn?" she whispered.

"Is that Belthazor?" Rachel asked, but Quinn shook her head. The brunette shrugged, and flicked her hands at the demon, and it looked as though a blast hit him in the shoulder.

"Damn it, a whitelighter and a witch? I can tota—" he was cut off as he felt the pull of someone else summoning him. "No!" he screamed before he sank to the ground on his knees, and was pulled down into the underworld.

"Britt! Oh my god, are you ok?" Quinn rushed over to her girlfriend who had backed up into the wall, looking scared and confused. Brittany held her hands up, and the look of pure terror in her eye told Quinn to keep her distance. "I can explain everything!"

"Who are you?" Britt whispered before collapsing against the wall, unconscious.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what happened. You didn't vanquish the demon, right?" Quinn asked, completely confused. Rachel nodded in response. "Then that shouldn't have happened. It looked like someone interfered, and not someone on our side… But I don't understand why they would! Someone powerful had to have called him, right?"<p>

"For right now, maybe we should just be thankful Brittany's ok…ish. There goes your plan for introducing me as her future employer. I was very much looking forward to seeing her potential as my dancer. My current backups aren't very friendly towards me. Which I find weird since they need me for a job…" Rachel rambled on again, but a stirring from Brittany finally made her stop.

They both looked on as Brittany slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times, looked around, and froze with her gaze on them. "Wait, Britt, its ok, its just me, Quinn," she used her motherly, gentle tone. "And this is –"

"Rachel Berry, its so nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you. In fact, Quinn here never shuts up about you. Its quite charming really. I've never seen her so infatuated with someone. But I can see why…" Rachel finished for her, which earned her a glare from Quinn, and a mouthed 'shut the fuck up, TMI!'

"Quinn, tell me everything that's going on. Because I'm pretty sure a big, hulky monster just tried to kill me, and my girlfriend just appeared out of nowhere, with another girl, who is famous, by the way, and killed him… it… whatever!" Brittany's volume steadily increased, and so did the speed at which she spoke. She had always had an open mind, and she loved the idea of magic, but reality was crashing in on her.

"It's a long story…" Quinn began, but rushed to finish when Brittany glared at her. "And I'm going to tell you everything. But, before I do, I just… I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. But don't ever forget that, I love you, and I hope you forgive me."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Man, I can't believe how long its been since I updated. To be honest, I've had the worst writer's block. I haven't written lyrics, composed, written stories, or anything. And so I said, is it because I'm uninspired? And I thought, but there are so many things to write about, I just, I feel like I've forgotten how to put my feelings into words. So here I am, trying to remember. I'm sorry it took me so long. But thanks to everyone who's read this story so far, and thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed. You guys are awesome.

PS: Sorry about any mistakes. I don't have a beta or anything, and this was originally 10 pages of hand written goodness, so I had to type it up. (Yeah, my handwriting is that big and terrible)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or Charmed. Damn. No witty disclaimers anymore.

Chapter 5: Life is a Stage

"I... you're serious?" Quinn nodded. Brittany raised her hands to massage her temples. It was all too much. "How could you not tell me? All this time and I thought I knew you, but you were lying! When you love someone, you're supposed to tell them everything. Relationships are about trust. How am I supposed to trust you now?"

"Britt, I love you. Everything I've done has always been to protect you! And... I couldn't have told you, even if I had wanted to. Its against the rules."

"I know. Its just a lot to take in. And plus, Rachel Berry, how is she even involved in this? What were you doing with her?"

Rachel, Quinn now noticed, had been uncharacteristically quit through the whole exchange. The brunette smiled, and prepared for what was sure to be a longwinded sentence. "I'm actually a witch. I met Quinn years ago, when I was first aspiring to be a singer. She led me through the transition into the world of magic, and she saved my life a few times." The singer paused for breath, leaving Brittany to think about the implications. Quinn had never mentioned knowing Rachel Berry, even though Brittany had brought her up quite a few times. And, they'd known each other for a while. Had there ever been anything between them? Rachel's voice brought her out of her head. "She came to me looking for assistance in protecting you."

There was a pregnant pause, but finally, Brittany replied, "Thank you, then. For saving me from that... thing..." Quinn didn't get the chance to explain that it wasn't them who saved her, they didn't know who did, actually. But, as she moved to touch her girlfriend, Brittany moved away, shaking her head. "I can't Quinn. Not yet, I just... I need time." She looked at the ground and the whitelighter could see tears hitting the ground. Quinn could feel herself tearing up to.

"I understand. I'll always be here for you, not just because you're my charge, but because you're my love. My soul mate. And, I will wait forever for you." Quinn took a breath, and finally Brittany looked her in the eye.

"I know." They were having a moment. Leave it to Rachel to ruin it.

"Brittany, since I'm here, can I offer you a job dancing with me? I actually saw you in a production a few months ago and have been meaning to get in contact with you ever since." At that, Brittany turned back into her adorable self, squealing. The brunette took that as a yes. Quinn couldn't help but be jealous. It should have been her making Brittany happy. "Awesome, I'll have my manager call you. And, we should totally celebrate. I know this really great vegan place at..."

"Rachel, not now," Quinn tried to save Brittany, knowing the girl wanted some privacy at the moment. As she pulled Rachel through the door, she looked back at her soul mate. "I love you."

Just before the door closed, she heard a whispered, "I love you too."

Puck stood behind her, both of them surveying the demon in front of them. Virtually identical to himself in his form as Belthazar, except the color was reversed. Puck was red with black markings, and this one was black with red markings. It kind of pissed him the fuck off. He surged forward and grabbed the son of the bitch by the throat.

"Look you wannabe fucking bastard, who the fuck sent you?" he yelled intimidatingly, choking him harder. The demon just smirked, but as his eyes glanced between the two, the Source could tell he was scared.

"Puck, let him go," the Source commanded in that deep, eerie voice that gave them both chills. He looked at her questioningly, but did as he was told. The other demon collapsed onto his knees, hands splayed on the cavern ground of the Source's chambers as he coughed. Attempting to stand up, he found he couldn't. Fear engulfed him as he looked up to see the Source approaching. Her hood was pulled up, with an unnatural darkness shrouding her face, he could see nothing. She raised her right hand to his head almost gently, and for a moment, he thought he was in the clear, but then all he could feel was pain.

Puck watched as Santana's hand seemed to go through or inside the demons head, and a pulsing energy travelled into her. The fire around them flicked, then grew in intensity. Her mohawked friend was starting to sweat. The demon, though, burst into flame and quickly disintegrated. Without looking back, Santana called for her Seer.

"My lord." The Seer materialized in between them, but still Santana didn't turn around.

"You wanted her for yourself. You knew she was volatile, she hasn't come into her powers yet, she doesn't know what she's doing, so she still can choose. You wanted to use her against me. To destroy me." Her voice stayed uncharacterically calm, back to its normal tone and pitch however. The Seer's eyes flickered between them in surprise. She hadn't seen this coming. Santana removed her hood and turned around, her dark, tan skin smooth, a smirk gracing her lips. But what chilled Puck to his already cold soul was her eyes. He had never seen them so pure black, and even he had to look away. "I think its time for you to leave Pick. I'll summon you when I need you." A look of relief slipped through, and he shimmered away as fast as he could. The Seer meanwhile, was petrified. She couldn't look away, no matter how much she desperately needed to. "Aren't you going to get on your knees and beg, puta."

An invisible force slammed her to her knees, shattering the bone. A silent scream pried open her lips. "Please," she gasped. "I can still serve you! You need me!"

Santana just laughed and stepped closer. "Bored now." The Seer felt a sharp, intense pain at her throat, her hand flying to cover it in a futile attempt to assuage the pain. She felt blood pour out of her throat as it was sliced open by that same force as before. "Now that you can't talk or making any other annoying sounds, I can think of one last thing you can do for me... and god, I love it when they bleed."

"Quinn, its only been 2 months. You still see her, she still talks to you all the time. Just be patient," Rachel advised. It was hard to see an angel (ok, a whitelighter, she corrected herself mentally), especially her friend so broken. She understood Brittany's hesitance to take Quinn back, but they both still had that chemistry, that love that sparked in both their eyes. Rachel thought it must be like torture.

"I know, I just miss her," the blonde lamented as they toured the backstage of where Rachel was performing that night. It was a lot of wood, metal, and cheap labored construction.

"Well, its the first concert of my 'Life is a Stage' tour. Brittany will be high off our performances. Ask her to go out with you. Not to an after party of anything... Maybe something more intimate and personal. But don't seduce her! Just... charm her. Take it slow..." The brunette trailed off as they reached the main stage for the final rehearsal. There was Brittany, leading the dancers. her lithe body moving smooth and flawless across the stage. Quinn gulped at the sight of her charge and soul mate in a sports bra, extremely short exercise shorts, and high top nikes. The muscles in her back and shoulders rippled as she moved, and Quinn felt an elbow in her side. She looked up, blushing at her leering, but her eyes locked with Brittany's, and Quinn couldn't be more happy to get lost in those eyes. Eyes that seemed to be getting closer. A goofy smile took over when she realized that her blue eyed beauty was standing right in front of her.

"Hi," she was all she said, and the backup dancers, Rachel, the whole world disappeared. All Quinn could see, hear, smell, feel, and taste was Brittany.

"Hey Britt," she replied softly.

"Hello Brittany. Can I just say the numbers are looking quite amazing. I'm so glad I hired you. Now, if I could just make a few suggestions..." Rachel rambled, dragging Brittany to the other dancers, the latter throwing one last glance her way. Quinn swooned.

Hot. It was so hot in here. Thats all Brittany could think as she slowly came to. Her lungs burned as she took in a huge gulp of air, and found she still needed oxygen. She opened her eyes and all she could see eyes and all she could see was fire and smoke. 'Oh smoke, and fire...' she thought. '...Shit.' It felt like she was burning alive, suffocating. 'I'm going to die.' She blinked as tears fell from dry eyes. She tried to move but she couldn't find the energy. She tried to scream and call for help, but she couldn't find the breath. She glanced down to see a metal beam laid across her legs. 'Oh, thats where the pain is coming from.' Everything was spinning, and the last thing she saw was a figure approaching her, kneeling beside her looking into her eyes. "Quinn?"

"Guys, over here! Lopez got someone!" on of the firemen shouted. Quinn and Rachel could only watch as a thin figure wearing the bulky firemen's uniform emerged from the fire with someone cradled in their arms.

"Brittany?" Quinn shouted as loudly as she could, trying to push past the safety line.

"Ma'am, you need to stay back. The structure is unstable, and the fire is out of control. Its not safe for you, so let the firemen do their jobs." The same officer who spoke to her put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She was about to retort but Rachel grabbed her hand and shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Ok... so, I'm working on the next chapter, I'll probably get it out some time this weekend I think. Maybe on sunday. Although, no promises because, well, you never know. I'm currently debating on how I want to introduce the Brittana relationship, and how I want them to grow into their own. But hey, if you guys have any ideas, that'd be awesome. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter...

**Disclaimer:** I'm too lazy to copy and paste so just go back to the previous chapter! Its the same thing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Catching Fire<p>

"You riding with her, Lopez?" Finn asked as they lifted Brittany, stretcher and all, into the ambulance. She nodded. "Alright, keep her breathing, huh?"

"I always do," she joked. She climbed into the back of the ambulance and hovered over the blonde victim as Finn closed the backdoor. She felt the truck begin to move, and she held them both steady. She slowly examined Brittany's crushed legs, her burns, her beautiful face... 'Wait, what?'

Santana placed a hand on the girl's chest, using her power to remove the smoke from the girl's lungs. Looking at her legs, she sighed. healing wasn't in her job description, but whatever. She ran her hands over the girl's thighs, where the beam had crushed them, her darkness seeping from her hands and into Brittany. She watched as it wove muscle and sewed the skin back to perfection. But there was always a consequence to using any of her power. She could sense the taint of evil she left in Brittany. But that was what she wanted... right? 'Now to let that whitelighter of hers do the rest...'

"Quinn?" Santana heard whispered. She frowned, her hands gripping the stretcher harder as black anger flashed through her eyes. Or was it jealousy? But that was impossible.

* * *

><p>"It's a miracle, really. There was minimal smoke in her lungs. In fact, she was breathing fine when she got here. The only thing we have to worry about now is how those scars are going to heal. You'll have to apply an anti-infection cream, change her bandages twice a day, and she'll have to take doxycycline everyday in order to prevent infection. But otherwise, I don't see why she can't go home with you tomorrow." Quinn exhaled in relief, thanking God, or fate, or whoever for the luck. Brittany was alive, she was going to be ok. Rachel held her hand and smiled reassuringly at her.<p>

"Thank you Dr. Michaels. For everything." Quinn was glad she had Rachel to say what she couldn't.

"No thank the fireman who pulled her out of the fire. There's a true hero."

* * *

><p>After Brittany was discharged, Quinn led them behind the hospital, to a dark, secluded alley, so they could orb back to Brittany's apartment. Setting her on the couch, the hazel eyed blonde began healing Brittany's wounds, the light form her hands regenerating the burned skin. Brittany's eyes fluttered open when she was finished, and took in the sight of her kind of girlfriend.<p>

"Hey, its ok. There was a fire, remember? You're fine now, I healed you. Do you remember anything?" Quinn didn't mean to be so blunt, but she was concerned.

"No... just... being carried? And the darkest brown eyes I've ever seen..." she trailed off, remembering those beautiful eyes. Alluring. Mysterious. Her look make Quinn uneasy. "Is everyone ok? Do they know what started the fire?"

"It was a cigarette someone didn't put out. I guess they tossed it somewhere behind the stage. Everyone was able to get out, except you. We didn't know where you had gone, and I couldn't sense you amidst the chaos. I'm sorry Britt, I tried, but I..." Quinn started sobbing at remembering that feeling of helplessness. She felt Brittany's hand cup her cheek, and Brittany's lips brush her own.

It was different. Something was different. Was it Brittany's taste? Or... the feeling she got? There was something off... Quinn didn't know what it was, she just couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't a bad different... in fact, it was seductive. Dangerous. But, it was Brittany, and Brittany could never be dangerous. Knowing that, this new feeling turned her on in a way it probably shouldn't have. Unable to stop herself, she let out a moan. It had been two months, and Brittany had almost died, and now all she wanted was to comfort and find comfort in her love.

Neither Brittany's nor Quinn's minds registered that Rachel was present, nor when she decided to leave. Brittany didn't know what she was doing. It felt like she had to take Quinn right then, right there. Without warning, she stood and picked up Quinn, lifting her legs to wrap around her. Quinn moaned as she felt lips at her neck, biting aggressively, then smoothing out the pain with her tongue. Quinn felt like she was drunk, intoxicated by Brittany as she carried her into their bedroom, straddling her on the bed.

Quinn's body was on fire as Brittany tore off her clothes, then her own. It felt like wherever Britt's skin touched her own, she would burst into flames. She couldn't stop herself from rocking her hips against the dancer. "Britt, please, I need you." She gasped as Brittany's tongue ran over a hardened nipple, her hands running up and down her inner thighs. Already she could feel that familiar knot forming in her stomach. Wasn't it too soon? She'd never felt so worked up, so desperate. Her hands found Brittany's hips, her back, pulling her closer until there wasn't an atom between them. But it wasn't enough. It felt like it'd never be enough. She pulled Brittany back up to kiss her, when Brittany's hand found her clit. Quinn moaned at the sensation. "Fuck!" she gasped.

Brittany pulled away and Quinn could see her smirk. "You like that baby?" she purred into Quinn's ear, and oh holy shit, Quinn shuddered at the tone of her voice. It was predatory. "Then I bet you'll love this..." Brittany plunged four fingers right into the other blonde, pumping into her at a fast pace.

Quinn screamed, her fingernails raking down Brittany's back. More than hard enough to draw blood, but she was in too much aching pleasure to care.

"Does that hurt baby?" Brittany asked, and then laughed as Quinn cried out and whimpered in pain. Her pace never slowed. Why did she feel so good?

"Yes, oh fuck, don't stop Britt. I'm going to..." Quinn screamed again. She couldn't explain the feeling. She felt full, and she felt Brittany everywhere. She had never seen the other girl like this, so dark. But god, the things she was doing to her just had this affect on her.

"Cum for me, baby," Brittany whispered into her ear, and Quinn was gone. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, it felt like hr orgasm was tearing into her, ripping her in two. Nothing had ever hurt so fucking good, and she had never had an orgasm that strong. She couldn't wipe the dazed smile off her face until she felt Brittany get up form the bed.

"Wait, Britt..." Quinn opened her hazel eyes to lock with blue ones, but instead of them being full of love and happiness, she was met with fear.

"Quinn, I'm... oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Her whole body was shaking, and then Quinn saw Brittany's hands. They were dripping with... blood? Quinn glanced down at her own, and they too were wet, and she also saw it everywhere inbetween her legs. And then everything hurt. "What...?" The throbbing pain left her head swimming. But more importantly, Brittany was crying, and as always, she took priority.

"Quinn, I didn't mean to, I swear. I don't know what came over me. And then I... you were bleeding, and oh my god, you have to go to the hospital!" She was talking a hundred miles per hour. Quinn got up grimacing, but made her way to her, pulling Brittany's trembling body into her.

"Love, its ok. It was an accident, I'm..." she tried to say, but as her hands moved down Brittany's back in comfort, she felt blood there too. And the cuts she left in her back. "Are you ok? I'm sorry too, because I got a little crazy there too..." Brittany nodded, she couldn't even feel her back at the moment. The blood was making her sick. Quinn ran her hands up Brittany's back, healing her this time. Strangely enough, the action also healed herself. But she was too distracted with everything going on for her mind to register it. "Look, I know blood makes you queasy, so, why don't you go wash up, and go see that fireman? I'll clean up for us. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you did it Lopez, but I have to say, I'm really proud to call you one of my firemen," her chief praised her. Inwardly, she couldn't help but smirk. It was too easy.<p>

"Just luck and adrenalin, Chief Hummel," she replied smoothly.

"Santana, how'd you get in? There were like, no openings! And how'd you get out alive? That whole thing collapsed. We all thought you were gone," Finn wondered, but it wasn't suspiciously, she noted, just with awed respect.

"I saw an opening through a damaged wall. I heard screams so I just went for it, nabbed the girl, and fucking got out of there as fast as I could. Guess we got lucky." Santana shrugged for effect.

"Well, I hear you're in the middle of moving so, why don't you take the week off? get settled in, relax a bit. You deserve it."

"Thank you sir. Chief Hummel, Finn, be safe right?" she asked as she slipped out of the door. With no one around, she quickly disappeared into a burst of flames.

* * *

><p>Brittany approached the firehouse a bit nervous. She didn't know why. It had been a long day, after all that happened with Quinn. She still felt wrong, but she shook it off. Quinn was ok, and its not like she had been possessed or anything. Although, after everything she had learned about magic, she supposed to it was possible. But, she still didn't know what part she played in this. magic, witches, angels, demons. It all sounded so unreal. Meanwhile, here she was standing in front of the garage, looking for her very real hero, who had saved her from a very real fire.<p>

A tall man slid out from under the parked fire engine in front of her. "Hey, uhh, sorry, I didn't see you there..." He trailed off as her looked at her again. It was starting to make her a bit uncomfortable. "Wait, you're that girl from the fire..."

"Yeah, I'm actually here to find that fireman who pulled me out... was it you?"

"Me? No, that was Lopez, who just left. Sorry, ma'am. You can check back next week though."

Brittany frowned. Next week seemed so far away. "Oh... ok, thanks then I guess. I'll probably see you next week then..." she paused, waiting for him to supply his name.

"Finn Hudson," he smiled goofily.

"Brittany Pierce." She turned around and headed back to her car. As she pulled up to the street of her new apartment, she noticed a new car. Not that she normally knows everyone else's cars in the building, but an Audi was kind of obvious. She shrugged, drove around, and parked. As she got out, she finally noticed the trunk was open, with someone bending over to retrieve something from it. She couldn't help but stare at a scarcely clad denim ass. Not to be a perv, she walked past and made her way up to her apartment. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that the room across from hers was open. It was that Mrs. Cat Lady's apartment, except she'd died so... Brittany looked in to see a bunch of boxes scattered around an otherwise empty apartment. It gave her chills.

"Hi." Brittany jumped, then spun around towards the direction of the voice. She took in the girl in front of her. Sunglasses, wavy black hair, button up shirt that didn't cover her defined tan abs, and shorts that left little to the imagination - because her mind couldn't have dreamed up legs more perfect than the ones in front of her.

"Hey..." she replied shyly, her eyes snapping up when she heard a chuckle. Brittany couldn't help the blush at being caught checking the girl in front of her out, by that girl no less. The girl had moved her sunglasses to the top of her head, and Brittany could finally see her eyes, and holy shit, were they dark and alluring... Beautiful... and familiar...


End file.
